


Soul

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" The soul is no different than a song."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of services. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

Every night the Devil visits him to sew him back together. Strings of memories and soul sliding together, working in the silence of night with great care and an eye for detail. Sam knows it’s the drugs. Knows it’s the overwhelmingly strong painkillers numbing and dumbing the pain of the second trial. Knows that in any minute the needle will go through his eye, anticipating the Devil to croon out Journey songs through its Dali-esque deflation.

“I don’t understand,” Sam finally speaks to the sitting hallucination, fingers pulling the thread that makes his insides feel suddenly light. The fingers pause, Lucifer sitting next to his laid out frame. 

“Angels are born to string musical notes together. The soul is no different than a song,” the archangel explains quietly and he returns to his work. Sam can’t see his face. Room too dark. He can only see the cutout of his being, broad shoulders and cross-legged. But he knows it’s Lucifer, can feel it resonating in the core of his being like a drawn out note. 

Each night Sam confesses his confusion. Each night the archangel explains through notes and volta brackets, worlds consistently holding an enigmatic curl that blurs the tips of each letter. The angel hums as he works, lulling the hunter into a peaceful slumber before he can ask another question. Pieces and shards of light are threaded together and each morning he wakes with his heart full. When Sam can, finally, grin easily at a joke and sing softly under his breath in the shower, does the archangel disappear. 

After all his nights of confusion, Sam thinks he finally understands. He’s the only soul the Morningstar will never leave unsung.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
